


Alone again,

by laurenisantisocial



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Bruce Banner Has Issues, Bruce Banner-centric, Bruce banner being observant, Character Study, Gen, Self-Doubt, Tag yourself: which mental illness do you share with the avengers, someone help this man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenisantisocial/pseuds/laurenisantisocial
Summary: When Tony offers Bruce a place at the newly donned “Avengers Tower” Bruce accepts.He doesn’t have a home or a mission to go back to, so he just, stays.During this stay Bruce watches the team change and evolve and struggleOr Bruce Banner is the lighthouse keeper to the beacon that is the Avengers Tower.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Avengers Team
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Alone again,

After the attack on New York the team scattered, the assassins left to continue one mission or another, Thor went back to Asgard, Steve went searching for a purpose, and as they all left I realized that there was nowhere for me to go. There was no place, no people for me to return to, so when Tony offered me a place at the tower I accepted. Even on the island of misfit toys Bruce Banner was still the only one without a home. 

Within the first week of my stay I realized that almost everything I had heard about Tony Stark was untrue. Yes, he was brash and loud, but underneath that I could see the truth. I could smell the alcohol on his breath, see his hands shake every-time he talked about his father. I could feel the intense way in which he cared, most people found it overwhelming, but after years of no one caring at all I couldn’t help but find solace in Tony’s clumsy attempts at friendship. After he learned I didn’t like coffee I found a dozen boxes of tea in the cabinet, and though he would deny it, claiming he had a sudden love for earl grey, I knew that Tony Stark just wanted a friend. 

As weeks passed and repairs on the tower continued, me and Tony developed an almost symbiotic relationship. Every morning I would wake up, make a tea, and find Tony in the lab. He always went to sleep long after me but woke up hours earlier. When I asked Jarvis why he declined to answer, but I could guess that memories of falling through a wormhole didn’t cause the most restful nights. In the lab, Tony and I moved as one, where I lacked imagination, he had it bursting from the seams. When Tony forgot that creating involved more than just ideas, I was there taking notes and making plans. Those weeks of laughter and creation remain some of the best of my life, but then Tony left.

Tony had a home and it wasn’t with me. It was with the constant strength that was Pepper Potts. So Tony went to Malibu and I stayed at the tower. I can still remember the disappointment on his face when I declined to go with him, “Bruce are you sure ? There’s more than enough room for you”. In response I pulled him into a hug, and if he noticed the wet spots on his shoulder he was kind enough not to call me on it.

Alone again.


End file.
